


2013/06/06 Word of the Day: Trachle

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/06 Word of the Day: Trachle

**Author's Note:**

> **Trachle**   
>  [An exhausting effort, especially walking or working](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/06.html)

They had been walking around the city zoo for twenty minutes when Seto finally said, "I'd rather be working." (It had been mostly uphill and his feet were getting tired.)

Joey sighed good-naturedly.

"You can't honestly mean that, Seto. It's such a nice day!"

Seto grimaced.

"I keep thinking about the closing deadlines."

Joey nodded absently and swung out his hand for Seto to hold. Seto grumbled, but took it.

"You do realize our fiscal year is closing in two weeks," he said pointedly.

"Yes, but you've been staying until 10 PM every day this week," scolded Joey. "You've got to take time for yourself or you'll work yourself to exhaustion. Work-life balance, remember?"

Seto grumbled again. (He knew Joey had a point.)

"But why are we at the zoo?"

They passed by the 'reptile house' and a group of children climbing on a giant, weather-worn sculpture of a frog.

"What's wrong with the zoo?" Joey asked, smiling and waving at the kids as they went.

"Nothing. Just a strange choice to get me to relax."

"Well, it's something different..." Joey began evasively, "AND they've got a new baby panda!"

Seto eyes narrowed.

"Baby."

"Panda. Yes?" Joey's tone was too light.

"I felt like you had an ulterior motive. Baby animals? Kids running around? You're trying to start the 'baby' conversation again."

Joey made a face, red-handed.

"No matter what you think, Seto, I still think you would be a great dad," he said strongly.

"I have you and Mokuba; that's enough for me."

"Mokuba!" Joey exclaimed, dropping his hand and stopping in the middle of the walkway. "See, you do know how to raise kids! You've done it before and he turned out great!"

"I'm not going through that again!" growled Seto.

Joey sighed in earnest this time, burgeoning in outright frustration.

They glared at each other for a moment before Joey dropped his.

"But you wouldn't have to do it by yourself this time."

Seto's temper fell.

They stared at each other silently, Joey looking fierce and Seto looking inscrutable. After a breath, Seto held out his hand and Joey took it.


End file.
